Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Prince
by babiixxpolarbear
Summary: Oooo! Look! A version of J.K. Rowling's 6th Harry Potter book, written by a fan! Plz Read! Two reviews for each chapter,I would keep posting!
1. Prolounge

Chapter 1-Prolounge

At 4 private drive there was a skinny boy named Harry Potter. Harry was lying on his bed thinking about the night at the veil.

"Why hasn't Ron sent me a letter!" said Harry yelling. But after he said that, Pig came in with a letter.

Dear Harry,

Sorry I didn't write I was busy; Hermione came to the burrow for this summer. Were going to pick you up by cab because of Hermione's muggle ways. See ya at 5 pm tomorrow.

Ron

"Yes"

"This summer is the shortest at the Dursley's."

It had been only 5 days at the Dursley's and Harry was going to be at the burrow tomorrow. As fast as Harry could he ran downstairs the whole family started to stare at him.

"What is it boy" said Vernon in a grumpy voice.

"Uncle Vernon, is it ok for the Weasleys to pick me up for the rest of the summer." said Harry in a happy manner.

"Who are these Weasleys boy" said Vernon in a rude and disgusted manner.

"Their ones who picked me up for the-world cup tournement"said Harry not wanting them to yell about magic.

"Those red heads? Why not boy, go pack and leave, hurry up now boy!" said Vernon.

Harry thought since he wasn't going to the burrow till tomorrow at 5 pm he doesn't need to pack. Then all of a sudden there was a noise down in the living room. He then saw Hermione and the weasleys come in.

"Harry it is so nice to see you" said Mrs. Weasley hugging Harry.

"Wait, Ron on your letter it said tomorrow." asked Harry

"I sent the letter yesterday, so this is considered tomorrow." Said Ron

"Well Harry show me to your room since your relatives isn't here." said Mr. Weasley.

When they entered Harry's room it was a mess of clothes out of place, books all dusty, and you can't even see the bed.

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand at his belongings, and then all the clothes were in the baggage and the room was clean.

"Harry can I talk to you"

"Sure Mr.Weasley"

"Harry don't mourn over Sirius's death, he wouldn't be happy".

"People are supporting you like Hermione, Ron, Molly, I, and the rest of the family, we all care for you".

"Sirius was the only one close enough to my parents, and now he is gone!", Harry started bellowing, "And you say every thing is fine!?" "You don't understand at all!" said an angry Harry.

"Harry calm down"

"Sorry Mr.Weasley, I didn't mean to yell at you".

"I understand Harry, your upset about him, but we all have to move on". said Mr.Weasley

"..., I guess we better get going then" said Harry in a gloomy voice.

As Mr. Weasley and Harry went downstairs, Hermione ran up to Harry and hugged him. Harry then blushed after being hugged.

"I'm so glad to see you Harry" said Hermione

"Me too Hermione, me too" said Harry.

Harry then turned to Ron and smiled," How was your summer?" was the only thing he could think to say. "Great, but the new Minister of Magic is not chosen yet".

"I hope it would be your father can be Minister of Magic", commented Harry, thinking Ron would say yes. "Me too, I want my dad to be that, but it is very unlikely chance for a muggle lover"

"Come on boys, we have to go" said Mrs.Weasley.

"Wait I have to let Hedwig go so she can fly to the burrow"

"No worries I took care of that" said Hermione

"Thanks Hermione".

"No problem"

The Weasleys, Hermione and Harry went into the cab and went to the burrow. When they all got their Ron, Hermione and Harry went up tp Ron's room.

"So Harry how was your summer so far?" asked Ron.

Harry didn't answer any questions since he arrived at the burrow. When it was time for dinner nobody talk because they were afraid of bringing up Sirius.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plz review, this here is my 2nd fanfic.

Thx!


	2. Money

Chapter 2

Money

* * *

When they all finished eating Harry went to Ron's room to unpack his clothes. Harry then thought if he can play quidditch again at Hogwarts since umbridge banned him, but she's gone. She was sent to St.Mungo's after the term ended

"Harry?"

"What Ron"

"Were going to Daigon Alley" said Ron

"Ok Ron I'm coming"

They used a portkey to get to Daigon Alley, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Flourish and Blots to buy there school books. Then outside a blonde, bleach haired boy came up to Harry.

"Hello Potty" said Draco in a snotty voice.

"Draco?"

"Harry potter, the boy-who-lived, the golden boy, feel well for your dead pitiful godfather potty" said Draco smirking.

"I'll make you wish you never said that, Malfoy" said Harry raising his wand, aiming at Draco, but Ron stopped him.

"Hah, need Weasel and Mudblood to protect you" said Draco laughing.

"Come on Harry, let's go" said Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked away from Draco. They then outside checked their school supply list.

"Let's see we still have to buy one more thing, our dragon robes" said Hermione.

They went to Madam Rosemetra's Robes. They went up to the counter to ask how much the dragon robes cost, and they cost………..

"36 galleons!" yelled Ron

"I don't have that kind of money" said Ron

"Me neither" said Hermione"

"Um, let's go to Gringotts"suggested Harry.

"Why there's no point, none of us has that much money at Gringotts"said Ron.

"Yes none of you have money" said Draco coming in to the store.

"Malfoy!"

"I bet potty that you're poorer than Weasel" said Draco smirking.

"Watch it Malfoy!"

"Watch what?" "You, you're not worth any of my time" said Draco

Draco walked up to the counter. He rang the bell and waited. Then madam Rosemerta came out to assist Draco.

"One pair of dragon robes" said Draco

"Sure what size?" asked Madam Rosemerta

"I'm size 5 5', but I'll have size 5 7' said Draco

Madam Rosemerta went away to get Draco's robes, while Draco turned back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"So you have no money, get out of my sight, Potty, and Weasel".Draco paused and stared at Hermione, and said" Filthy Mudblood".

"Here you go Mr. Malfoy." said madam rosemerta coming in to give Draco his new robes

Draco then after receiving the robes went out of the store pushing Harry and Ron.

After that Harry suggested to go to Gringotts again. They went outside of the store and began to walk to Gringotts bank. They arrived there in 5 minutes or so. Harry, Hermione, and Ron walk up to the counter and saw a goblin there.

"I would like to make a withdraw, Harry potter"

"And do you have your key"askerd the old goblin

Harry reached into his pocket and held his key to the goblin. Then one of the goblins took Harry, Hermione, and Ron to Harry's volt. When Harry gave the key to the goblin, the goblin opened the volt to reveal thousands of golden, shining coins. Ron and Hermione stared while Harry reached out to get the right amount of money they need. Ron then spoke up.

"Harry my family is poor and you don't share money with us, you're so selfish" yelled Ron

"I didn't want our fri-then Hermione spoke up.

"Ron, maybe Harry doesn't want our friendship to be ruined" said Hermione

"Ron, if you want my money I would rather have a true family than money" said Harry

"Sorry Harry I lost my temper" said Ron apologizing

"Let's just get back to the robe store to get our dragon robes" said Harry

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exited gringotts and they walked back to Madam Rosemerta's Robes Store. They were at the store in a while. Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to the counter of the store.

"May I have 3 robes please" asked Harry

"Sure, what sizes" asked Madam Rosemerta

"Two 5 7' and one 5 4'"said Harry

Then the weasleys came into Madam Rosemerta's Robes Store……

* * *

If I can get 5 or more review from two chapters I would keep writing and posting chapter for this story. PLZ R&R


	3. Arguments and Surprises

Chapter 3-Arguments and Surprises

* * *

Harry then saw Ginny running up to hug him. 

"Hi Ginny, where have you been?" asked Harry

"I went over to my friends for a little bit" said Ginny

Then Mr. and Mrs.Weasley went up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hello, are u kids here to buy dragon robes?" "They cost a lot of money 36 galleons each" "I only had enough to buy Ginny one dragon robe" said Mr.weasley.

"We already got the money dad, thanks to Harry" said Ron.

"Harry you don't need to explain, we always new of your money" said Mrs.Weasley.

"Thank goodness I thought you were going to be mad just like how Ron was" said Harry relief.

"But mom he lied a lot to us" yelled Ron.

"You lie to you Ronald" said Mrs.Weasley

"I never lied!" yelled Ron

"Really, you lied in 4th year about, that you don't think Krum was important to you" said Hermione.

Ron's ear then turned red like his dad's when embarresed.then Madam Rosemerta came in with their robes and gave them to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"That would be 108 galleons please" said Madam Rosemerta.

* * *

_The Airerider_

_The best broom yet the airerider-moves at 400mph.it is safe and has over 500 cushioning and safety charms. Also has a system that makes you, the trunk and the broom invisible when flying over muggles. This broom also is extendable to hold up to 9 people on the broom. The trunk is as light as a feather even if it is 400lbs._

Price-300 galleons

* * *

Harry took out the bag and handed Madam Rosemerta the money. While Mr. and mrs.weasley bought robes, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the Quidditch Supplies and Robes. When they got there, Harry found out there was a new broom on sale. The label read…. 

"That's a lot of money, I should not spend, I have my firebolt, and it hasn't failed me yet" said Harry.

"Harry, we have to go Ron and the Weasleys are waiting for us" said Hermione

Harry and Hermione then walked back to the Weasleys.and Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys took the portkey back to the burrow. When they arrived at the burrow Harry ran up to Ron's room where he's sharing a room with Ron. He lied on his bed staring at the ceiling. But then Mrs. Weasley called Harry down. Harry went down and….......

"Surprise, Happy Belated Birthday!" yelled everyone

Harry then walked over to slice the cake. After everyone took a piece of the cake Mr. and Mrs.Weasley went over to Ron and Harry.mr.weasley handed Ron a present and Mrs.Weasley handed Harry a present. Ron opened his first and he received a……

"Fffffffffffiiiiirrrrrreeeebbbboolltt"said Ron Firebolt

Harry wanted to open his present but he decided to wait till the party was over. Harry received a Broom and Wand Polisher Pack, some clothes, and a book called "Quidditch Though out the Ages." But then Harry forgot to open one more present, Mrs.Weasley……after the party was over Harry ,Hermione, and Ron went upstairs to open Harry's gift. Harry opened his present and it was a………… Can you guess?

"An Airerider"said Harry staring at the very new broom.

"Harry you get the best stuff!" yelled Ron

"Fine, you can have my money and my broom" said Harry handing the money and broom to Ron.

Ron then hesitated and said "sorry, you can keep it, I lost my temper, and can you forgive me Harry"

"Sure Ron, I'll forgive you what are friends for?" said Harry

"But can I just ride it once" said Ron

"Once! What about when you're up for challenge" said Harry

"Finally you guys have been angry at each other I didn't have enough time to read" said Hermione

* * *

Plz R&R IF I CAN GET 2 REVEIWS FOR EACH TWO CHAPTER I WOULD KEEP POSTING 


End file.
